Service providers (e.g., wireless and cellular services) and device manufacturers are continually challenged to deliver value and convenience to consumers by, for example, providing compelling network services and advancing the underlying technologies. One area of interest has been the development of services and technologies for tracking and locating items such as lost or misplaced items. By way of example, traditional tracking and location services are often based on various technologies (e.g., radio frequency identification (RFID), global positioning system (GPS), etc.). These technologies, however, can be subject to a variety of limitations such as limited range, high power demand, susceptibility to interference, need for clear line of sight, and the like. Moreover, these services may also depend on manual entry for reporting of lost items or for specifying identifiers (e.g., tracking codes) associated with items to be tracked or located. Accordingly, service providers and device manufacturers face significant technical challenges in overcoming the limitations and burden (e.g., time and resource burdens) associated with traditional tracking and locating services.